


Shadam at Hogwarts

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Adam and Shiro are in their sixth year of Hogwarts now.





	Shadam at Hogwarts

Shiro nervously scanned the crowd for Adam, ignoring the snickers coming from his younger brother beside him. 

“Maybe he’s avoiding you,” Keith told him. "I would." 

“Why would he avoid me? We’ve exchanged letters all summer,” Shiro asked, refraining from rolling his eyes at Keith's second comment. 

“Yeah, but you didn’t talk about that kiss. I’m only thirteen but I’m smart enough to know you don’t kiss someone before you’re apart all summer and ignore it as you are sending letters to each other every other day.” 

Shiro blushed. “Now you can know what not to do with Lance.” 

Keith scowled, but at least didn’t say anything else to him about Adam. Instead, Keith went away to try to find a seat, though Shiro swore he heard Keith mumble something about Lance being an ugly goofball and Shiro doesn’t know what he’s talking about before walking away. 

“Looking for someone in particular,” a warm voice said in Shiro’s ear.

Shiro smiled as he turned around to face Adam. “Yeah. Just this really annoying Hufflepuff that I’m best friends with. We have a lot to talk about.” Shiro’s eyes danced with happiness as he looked into Adam’s again.

“Does that include the one thing they didn’t talk about all summer even though that’s all he could think about,” Adam asked Shiro, almost shyly. 

“Yeah,” Shiro responded awkwardly. 

Adam smiled warmly at his best friend. “Good. It’s good to see you Takashi. I really missed you.”

“I missed you too Adam. Let’s go find a seat before all the good ones are gone.” Adam followed Shiro into an empty compartment and closed the door for privacy. They sat down and stared at each other, taking in the slightly changed appearances from over the summer.

“Why did you kiss me,” Adam asked softly, breaking the silence. 

“I wanted to for so long and we were about to leave without seeing each other all summer and I felt a rush of emotions towards you and the next thing I knew, my lips were on yours. It was a spontaneous decision, but I don’t regret it. I mean I wish it could have been under more romantic circumstances but I don’t regret kissing you. I know I should have mentioned it when we were writing to each other, but I was too afraid to and I knew it would be best to talk about it in person…So you haven’t been able to stop thinking about it?”

A blush spread across Adam’s cheeks. “No, I haven’t. I replayed it in my mind all summer. I almost mentioned it in the letter but didn’t because you didn’t…I wouldn’t mind kissing you again because I enjoyed it.”

Shiro smiled. “Yeah?”

Adam moved to sit beside Shiro so he could kiss Shiro who happily kissed back. “I’ve kinda been in love with you for some time now Takashi.” 

“Good because I’ve kinda been in love with you for some time too. So, you’ll be my boyfriend now?” Shiro looked at Adam who grinned. 

“Of course.” Adam smiled as he watched Shiro take his hand and squeeze it gently. 

“That’s a relief. I was worried that you didn’t think of me that way and I think that’s part of why I didn’t say anything as well. I didn’t want to be rejected in a letter.”

“As I told you before, anyone who would reject you would be an idiot. You are the best guy I know,” Adam told him, soft smile on his face.

“So are you. And in case you haven’t figured it out, you’re the guy that I have been crushing on for quite some time,” Shiro said leaning in to kiss Adam once more. Kissing Adam could become more addicting to him than playing Quidditch.

“I figured that out now,” Adam laughed. “And didn’t I tell you that you should tell him?”

“You did. I may have taken a while to tell you but I really like you,” Shiro said grinning. 

Adam laughed and squeezed Shiro’s hand. “I really like you too…Though I am surprised a strong brave Gryffindor like yourself would have such a hard time confessing to a crush or talking about a kiss they initiated.” 

“Hey,” Shiro laughed. “Can you blame me? You’re this really gorgeous guy and out of everyone you could date why would you want me?” 

“For lots of reasons...Takashi, you know that I don’t care for Quidditch, but I go to every game either to support you or to go with you. I wouldn’t do that for just anybody,” Adam told him with a soft smile. “You’re also the sexiest guy I have ever seen and are extremely kind. You do have your faults, but I want you anyway." 

Shiro laughed before he leaned in to kiss Adam again. “You don’t have to come to all the games you know.”

“I know. I want to because I love watching you and I love going with you and seeing you get excited about the game. I know I should root for Hufflepuff because it’s my own house but I can’t help but hope that you end up your house wins…I’m so pathetic,” Adam joked.

Shiro chuckled softly. “No you’re not. You’re the sweetest guy ever.”

“Thanks…So, you ready for another year at Hogwarts,” Adam asked changing the subject. 

“Yes. I cannot wait to get back, especially now that I have an extremely sexy boyfriend,” Shiro said, winking at Adam who laughed. “But seriously, I can’t wait to play Quidditch again and eat the food and see my other friends… I can’t believe we only have one more year after this.” 

“Yeah. We’ll just have to make the most out of these next two years,” Adam said, squeezing Shiro’s hand. 

“Yeah. But you know what I look forward to doing the most when we get back,” Shiro asked looking at Adam with mischief in his eyes.

“What,” Adam asked, nervous about the look in Shiro’s eyes.

“Planning the most romantic date first date for us,” Shiro responded with a wicked grin. 

“Right. That is important too. However, will you have time to date when you’re the captain of the Quidditch team, taking newt level classes, and trying to keep your brother from killing poor Lance?” Adam teased. 

“Oh, there will be plenty of time for us,” Shiro promised. “And just so you know, I want this to be a serious thing. I don’t want this to be some casual fling.”

“Neither do I,” Adam replied, leaning in to kiss Shiro, but before their lips made contact, they were interrupted.

“Anything off the trolley dears?”

Shiro and Adam exchanged a laugh and bought some snacks to share with one another. Their compartment door opened again a few minutes later, but this time it was their friend Matt Holt entering.

“Sometimes I hate being a Prefect,” he said collapsing on the bench across from Adam and Shiro.

“Please don’t tell me that Keith tried to curse Lance again,” Shiro said closing his eyes with a heavy sigh.

“Ok, I won’t tell you that,” Matt said, tone indicating that something had happened. “Just like I won’t tell you the rumor I heard.”

“What rumor,” Adam asked. Shiro opened his eyes and looked at Matt curiously. 

“That the two of you kissed a couple months ago,” Matt said knowing it was true by the blushes on their faces.

“We kissed today too,” Adam told Matt. “Quite a few times and it wasn’t bad.”

“So the two of you are finally together? About freaking time,” Matt yelled. Shiro and Adam laughed. 

“Yeah. I’m pretty happy,” Shiro replied, kissing Adam’s temple. 

“Hey, didn’t you say your sister would be starting Hogwarts this year,” Adam asked Matt, changing the subject.

“Yeah. Funnily enough she’s in the same compartment as Keith, Hunk, and Lance right now.”

“Speaking of Keith and Lance, did something happen or do I want to know,” Shiro asked Matt who hesitated before speaking.

“Everything was under control before I came to visit with two of my closest friends,” Matt assured him. 

“Good.” They spent the rest of the journey to Hogwarts discussing OWL’s, relationships, Quidditch (to Adam’s dismay), and what the future would hold. 

“For what it’s worth,” Adam said quietly to Shiro as they climbed into an empty carriage which would take them to the school. “If you do become a famous quidditch player, and you are definitely good enough to become one, I’d be at every game to cheer you on, no matter where in the world you are.”

Shiro smiled at his new boyfriend. “That means so much to me Adam.”

“Well, you mean quite a bit to me Takashi,” Adam said, a blush covering his face.

Shiro leaned in to kiss Adam’s forehead. “Aww.”

Keith joined them in their carriage with a grin. “So, the two of you talked then?”

“Yes, nosy,” Shiro answered with a scowl. “Don’t you have friends to sit with?”

Keith ignored that comment. “Good. Adam, he spent the whole summer worried about that kiss especially since you never discussed it in your letters. I tried to talk him into talking about it but he wouldn’t…So are the two of you together now?”

“Yes we are,” Adam answered with a smile. 

Shiro softly kissed Adam, ignoring the gagging noises Keith made as he did so. “No one forced you in here with us.”

“I know. I just wanted to see how your talk went. I’m happy for you,” Keith said leaning back in his seat.

“Did you curse Lance,” Shiro asked, changing the subject.

“Yes, but not for the reasons you think. We were trying new curses out on one another,” Keith said defensively. 

“And why did you think that was a good idea,” Shiro asked, raising his eyebrow.

“I don’t know. It was fun,” Keith replied with a shrug.

Shiro sighed. “Your idea of fun is weird.” 

Keith shrugged, relieved that they were at the castle. Shiro looked at Adam with a smile. “Care to sit with me for dinner?”

“I suppose I could,” Adam teased. "Especially to let people know that you're taken now."

Shiro laughed and walked inside hand in hand with Adam for their sixth year of Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted an Adashi heavy hogwarts au. Klance will be a minor pairing later on. I wanted to do it from their first year on up but I don't think I have the time or patience for that so Adashi is starting their sixth year in this.
> 
> Tumblr @strawberrynacho


End file.
